


Frosty the Snowman [Loki]

by Zyxst



Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canada, Children, F/M, Mild Swearing, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Snow, Unplanned Pregnancy, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Loki plays with his son.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Male Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Reader & Original Male Character
Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Frosty the Snowman [Loki]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Frosty the Snowman by The Ronettes  
> (Covered by many artists. I prefer female singers.)

The frost crunched lightly under Loki's bare feet as he walked around the house. Had he been dressed  
appropriately for the weather, he would've looked normal. As it was, he only wore silky green  
lounge pants. Living in the far north of Canada where the winters were harsh with frigid temperatures  
and long snow falls, the Jotun part of him was at peace.

The peace did not last.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST PUT ON A GODDAMN SHIRT!" 

Loki whipped around at the sound of your voice. You were standing with the back door cracked open.  
A blanket held around your body parted at your knees and a dark-haired child peeked out.

"Yeah Dad! Put on a goddamn shirt!" the boy shouted. You groaned. This wasn't as bad as when he  
proudly called his dad a mother fucker. Mother and son exchanged a look. You nodded. The boy bolted  
from the safety of your embrace, racing to meet his father.

"You two," you muttered shaking your head.

Loki swung his son up into his arms, calling out, "Go back to bed, darling. I'll care for Heath."  
He felt Heath burrow against him. He resumed his walk.

"Aren't you cold, Dad?"

Loki smiled. "The cold does not bother me. Does it bother you?" He touched the boy's face and feet.

Heath kicked the hands away, curling his toes protectively. "Dad, stop," he whined. "I'm not cold.  
You're as bad as Mom!" 

Loki smirked.

"Then show me," he taunted and tossed his son into a pile of snow. The boy fell in with a FLOOMP.  
His body left a clear imprint from his landing. Loki laughed as Heath popped up, only the top of  
his head visible. "Are you able to escape?"

"Yeah ...I think ..." Snuffling sounds were heard. 

A few seconds passed. Loki grew slightly concerned. "Son?"

Nothing.

Loki strode to the boy-shaped hole. "Heath, answer me."

"I made something for you!" The boy shot up and flung snow in his father's face. With Loki momentarily  
stunned, Heath ran back to the house giggling. Loki shook the snow away and gave chase, catching   
the door as it closed after his son. "Moooom!"

As Heath ran screaming through the kitchen, you just managed to catch his arm. "Hey, no running."  
You looked him over, noticing the dusting of flakes. "What have you two been doing?"

"Dad threw me into a snow bank!"

Scowling at your husband, you admonished your son. "Change into some dry clothes, sweetie. You can  
play on the PS4 while I talk to your father." He hurried off to his room, stomping up the stairs like  
little boys do. "As for you, Mr. Laufeyson," you began as he slowly sauntered toward you.

"You were told to go back to bed, Mrs. Laufeyson," Loki rebutted. He pulled you into his embrace  
and you happily went. He gently stroked your cheek. "I'm with child." His thoughts clouded, unsure  
of your response. Heath was five in human years and neither of you discussed having more children.

Capturing his hand, you kissed the palm. "That's wonderful." You wore a silly grin. Loki sighed in  
relief. You kissed his mouth, then wrapped your arms around his waist. "Thank you for this. And for  
carrying the baby." More kisses. You nudged him. "Now go put a shirt on before you catch cold."


End file.
